


Grown On Each Other Like Mould

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making YouTube videos, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Inspired by this snippet froma gaming videoP: "The friendship-dragon!"D: "That's the least appropriate one for us two. That would be the mould dragon."P: "Is that our- Is that us?"D: "That's our friendship. The mould dragon."P: "What? That we just know each other so well, we've grown on each other like mould?"





	Grown On Each Other Like Mould

**Author's Note:**

> Mould is the British spelling of the word

It’s a lot of teasing and playful banter.

There has always been a lot of teasing between them. At first, it was done out of nerves and as a way to connect with each other. Now, it’s just the way they talked to each other.

After almost a decade by each other’s sides, they had accumulated an endless supply of inside jokes and shared experiences. It would probably rival the storage of physical things they have gathered through the years. No, scratch that. If their jokes had a physical presence, it would _definitely_ require even more space.

It comes naturally to them now. It has done for a long time. It’s often the simplest things, like when they pretend to be fed up with each other. It is always done with a glint in their eye and usually followed by a harmonized snort because they both know that they do not mean it one bit.

It’s ironic jokes, to be honest.

Both of them know with every jab and tease that the opposite is true.

But it’s more fun to act like they’re sick of each other sometimes or make jokes at the expense of themselves. They know they can act like they are glued to the other’s side and it’s fun for them to make fun about it. By joking about it, they keep the mood light and friendly.

It deflect some from the realization of how dependent they have become on each other throughout the years. They joke about what would happen if they didn’t stand side by side but it’s always a joke.

It’s friendly and consensual banter.

They both know the other can take anything they might dish out. They know each other’s boundaries very well after such a long time together.

It wasn’t always easy and the boundaries have changed over time as their audiences grew bigger and more curious and a small handful less respectful of their privacy. Jokes had a hard edge for a little while when the camera was turned on and it wasn’t just the two of them. Real tension bled into the words at times but they didn’t give up when things became difficult.

The banter, the teasing and the innuendoes come back eventually. It happens gradually but they start behaving more authentic on camera. They film more videos together. Start the gaming channel. Tour with a stage show where people see them joke live, night after night.

No one questions that they are best friends.

It’s clear for everyone to see, even as people speculate whether their relationship has a romantic component too.

People envy what they have and how well they know each other. It’s not the ugly envy that twists in your guts and makes you spiteful. Instead, it’s more of an envious longing to have something like that with someone. To have a person who knows you _that_ well. To find someone that you can be completely yourself around and they still stand by you and love you.

It’s mutual. It’s happy. It’s healthy.

They have the most absurd origin story but it turned out alright for them. Their viewers joke that the story of them meeting is like a fairy-tale and the fact that it worked out was a wondrous miracle.

The two of them treasure what they have because they know they are lucky to have found each other; even if every day has not been a picnic along the many years they have shared a home. They have never had a friend like the other and they fell together so imperfectly perfect but they also worked to stay together.

The rewards of the long train journeys in the beginning and moving to a strange city and being so terrified that it wouldn’t work out have come in tenfold. If you mention one of their names, the other is quick to follow. They have become almost inseparable.

It bothered them for a little while. They’re still individual people but they also realize that what they have built together isn’t anything they could have achieved on their own. They are capable, strong and creative in their own right but there is just something about the match and the chemistry that just makes everything a little better.

Almost every project becomes a joint project because they always want to consult and discuss with the other. They help improve the idea together and take it to heights that it could not reach if it was just one of them. They make each other better.

They show their fondness through teasing and jokes and more and more make it into the videos. All through the time they have made videos together, they have had to consider what should be cut from the final edit. Over the years, the selection process mellows out, as they grow more comfortable. Their viewers get their humour, so it’s fine. One sets up the joke and the other follows through with the punch line.

Their friendship is like mould a bit.

They have spent so much time together that they grow together. It’s irrefutable. They know each other so well and they even think like one entity occasionally. They have a coat of shared experiences and they are richer for having had that other person at their side.

Over the years, the mould has spread and bound them together increasingly more with each day that has passed, as they share more of their life with the other. They are painted in the other’s colour, more so the closer they got.

Yet, when it’s brought up in a gaming video, they joke about it and then snort in unison and make pretend vomit-sounds because that’s what they do.

It’s a quick little moment and it passes by in a flicker with one a tiny shared glance. Sometimes, the jokes are ironic and mean the opposite. Other times, the joking voice hides words that they actually mean. The snort indicates that they both acknowledge the inside joke and it breaks the tension from becoming to heavy or the words lingering.

They share moments like that constantly and they know exactly where they stand with each other.

They have chosen to _mould_ their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the immediately after watching the Revealing Our SCALESONAS video because that little moment legitimately caused me to pause the video, go back a bit and rewatch it a couple of times. And then I just felt the urge to write something. It was thrown together quickly and it's quite short and sweet but I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/174608083440/grown-on-each-other-like-mould-phan-one-shot)


End file.
